Barney
Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 2) is a Barney & Friends Video Box Set released on July 4, 1992. The set is all 8 episodes of the first season released to VHS. Barney & Friends The Complete First Season (Tape 2) Episodes Tape 2 #Caring Means Sharing #Down On Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy, Birthday Barney! #Alphabet Soup! #Our Earth, Our Home #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Be A Friend Plot Min and Kathy fight over whose turn it is to play with Barney. So, through various songs and activities, Barney teaches them that sharing makes everything a lot more fun! But Min had given up on sharing because her family is so big that she had to keep sharing her bedroom, clothes, toys and other things almost every day and it made her feel unhappy. So Barney gives her a gift that makes her change her mind about sharing. The kids learn and paint pictures of farm animals, but Shawn is unhappy with his painting when no one knows what it is. Barney pops in to cheer him up and show the children an imaginary farm firsthand. Barney's friend, Farmer Henderson, shows the kids all types of farm animals and Barney teaches Shawn that the beauty of classroom art is in the eye of the beholder! A big thunderstorm chases the kids into the school classroom, where they are frightened by the rain, thunder and lightning. Barney arrives and tells them how to use positive thoughts to change their fears into fun. The kids make silly monster artwork, and then pretend they are funny, friendly monsters. Barney also helps Shawn overcome his fear of dogs when he meets Min's puppy. Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids figure out ways to keep themselves unafraid. After singing "There Are Seven Days", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Min and Tina also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in Mexico and The Philippines respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Kathy learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the birthday party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. When Barney arrives to play with his friends, Derek plays "alphabet fun" by spelling a "mystery word" one letter at a time. The group plays games and sings songs related to each letter of the mystery word. Rhyming words, making alphabet soup, walking through the alphabet, and seeing how many letters they can make with their bodies all give the children many chances to play with letters and words. Children learn that having fun with letters and words and learning the alphabet are the first steps to reading. The kids are cleaning up the playground and Michael and Tina turn it into a bit of a game. Barney comes to life and joins them. Luci meets up with the others, with a sore eye, and Derek explains to Barney that it's Earth Week at school and Tina explains more about it. This leads to Barney and the kids to explore ways to protect the earth including making musical instruments out of recyclable items, making three-cornered hats out of newspaper, and performing skits about preserving resources and reusing things. They even act out the story of Johnny Appleseed. Mother Goose needs help! A bookworm has eaten the pages from her book of nursery rhymes, and Barney and the kids must help her remember some missing nursery rhymes! Songs, dances, puzzles and puppets showcase more than 20 favorite rhymes...and Barney's friends learn how much fun a book can be! Barney finds Tosha, a new girl at school, lonely and without friends. He introduces her to Michael, Derek, and Kathy. Together, they learn why doing things with friends is much more fun than being alone. At the same time, the boys must learn the true meaning of friendship and sharing when they cannot agree on who should get possession of a picture they made together. In the end, they give their picture to Tosha as a gift. (1992 Version) Part 1 to 174 * Part 1: Caring Means Sharing Funding and Theme Song * Part 2: CMS - Chapter 1 * Part 3: The More We Share Together (1992 Version) * Part 4: CMS - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Roll Over (1992 Version) * Part 6: CMS - Chapter 3 * Part 7: London Bridge (1992 Version) * Part 8: CMS - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Taking Turns (1992 Version) * Part 10: CMS - Chapter 5Coming Soon on YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends The Complete First Season